Ocean of Stars
by Yotsubadancesintherain5
Summary: It starts with a dance and ends with a promise.
1. Shower of Movement

**A/N: Originally posted on AO3 on June 4-6 2019**

In a whirl of movement Daisy danced quickly, nearly too quick for Luigi to process it, until Daisy stopped with a flourishing finish of her arms raised above her head like a triumphant magician.

Luigi clapped, and Daisy relaxed, shaking out her arms and then her legs.

"You can do that, too."

At that he shook his head.

"It doesn't have to be perfect, and I can help practice!"

She concealed her mouth with her hands, obviously giddy that this was something she could teach him and the novelty hadn't worn off just yet.

Luigi decided that the hardest part of the dance, when Daisy finished explaining what he had missed, was going to be the first part that he would study.

It was easier said than done; he couldn't get the position of lifting up his leg high enough, letting it fall and then gracefully segue into the final part of the dance.

"Hold that pose," Daisy said when he tried again, and she caught the leg with her arm holding it underneath.

"Tell me when it hurts too much," she said, and she eased the leg a little higher. Luigi's other leg began to ache with supporting his weight.

It started to feel like his raised leg was pinching and burning with each easement into going higher, and Luigi breathed through his teeth.

"You're doing good," Daisy reassured him, "Oh, pivot your foot a little more, Luigi, it'll help."

It felt like he would fall over if he did any movement. But he slowly moved his grounded foot to the right until it was halfway turned and he could feel some of the weight lessen.

Finally, Daisy lowered his leg to the ground and relief washed over him.

"It's hard, but you did good," Daisy said.

"I want to try, what I remember," he replied, and Daisy stepped back to watch.

It turned out that parts of the dance vanished from his memory, but he thought that the pose with the raised leg was better, and in a bout of excitement he asked a question at the end of the dance.

"Like this, like this?"

There was a contemplative, evaluative expression on Daisy's face and she spoke when she concluded her mental review.

"You are so darn cute."

She stepped forward and kissed him quickly and for a brief moment the entire dance vanished entirely from his mind.


	2. Shower of Love

It would be a short visit, only for a day, but time that should be treasured all the same.

This visit transformed into a whirlwind of activities and Luigi could only catch his breath when he was sitting down in a chair under a table with an umbrella, a small cup of ice cream close to his hand.

Daisy got something more elaborate than his simple single scoop ice cream, a towering confection of ice cream, fruit, sprinkles, whipped cream and probably some other sweet things buried underneath.

It was a moment of silence, where Daisy moved to place her free hand on top of his, warm and comforting.

"Wanna try this?" Daisy asked when Luigi's cup was empty. She presented a spoonful of sweet dessert.

He took the offer, tasting a berry of some sort was on the spoon, then the whipped cream and tangy sherbet ice cream. The ice cream combated with the sweet berry to make a slightly sour taste but he grinned and nodded his head in spite of the taste.

Luigi looked at his empty cup with disappointment in himself, that he didn't offer any to her, but the thought didn't settle because Daisy suddenly began eating her treat quickly.

She brushed away any remnants of the dessert off her mouth and was way too fast in throwing away their garbage and in the new second grabbed his hand for some other activity to do.

The brief, quiet moment dissipated into more running around, and it wasn't until Daisy got the idea of an impromptu picnic into her head that there was a moment for breathing.

Or at least it should've been – Daisy was ever quick in getting it all ready and the only window of opportunity for Luigi to help was getting the basket – and he almost tripped over his feet when following her to the perfect spot for an impromptu picnic.

"Don't worry," he called, "Just taking a break."

Luigi looked up after catching his breath. Daisy had placed the basket and blanket on the ground, her face downcast.

"I've been making you run all over the place," Daisy said. She slowly, quietly, walked to him.

"Sorry."

"You didn't do anything wrong." He still sounded out of breath.

"I thought," she started and her voice stumbled. "I thought that if I made a lot of good memories with you today, when you had to go it wouldn't feel…"

Daisy's shoulders hunched up and she hugged him.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I missed you. I missed you so much it _hurt_."

It was all the more incentive to hold her closer, silently saying, _Look, I'm real, I'm here_; that no matter the distance everything would be all right, and that this time would come around again.

"I missed you, too," and, "I'm sorry I didn't give you any of my ice cream."

Daisy's shoulders relaxed with her laughter. She drew back, and held onto his hands.

"That's fine. I didn't even notice."

Her mood noticeably cheerier she led him to the basket and blanket, let him choose what to carry, and protested when he tried to carry both of them. It didn't take long to find a good spot and when they finished eating Daisy asked a question.

"What do you want to do?"

Luigi requested something simple.

"Stay here with you for a while, Daisy."

Luigi leaned back to rest against the blanket and Daisy followed, resting her head on his shoulder and wrapping one arm around him. It felt right to speak once more.

"I love you."

"Yeah. I love you, too."


End file.
